


Silver-tongued

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [319]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, first morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: silver-tongued: adjective: sil-ver-tunghd: persuasive, eloquentfrom Dictionary.com:"Silver-tongued may be named for the pleasing resonance of a silver bell. Even more pleasing and eloquent, therefore, would be chrysostom or chrysostomos “golden-mouthed,” from Greek chrysόstomos, from chrysόs “gold” and stόma “mouth.” As an epithet, chrysostom is reserved for the ancient Greek philosopher and historian Dio (or Dion) Chrysostom (c40–c115 a.d.), but in particular for the Greek patriarch and Church Father John Chrysostom (c347–407). On the first page of Ulysses, the unreliable, malevolent narrator refers to Buck Mulligan, who has gold fillings in his teeth and a very bawdy wit, as chrysostomos. Silver-tongued entered English in the late 16th century."





	Silver-tongued

John had expected the first morning they woke up together to be a bit awkward, perhaps one of them, or both would regret it, but he wasn't prepared for Sherlock's inability to construct a coherent sentence. He supposed he had grown too accustomed to his friend's silver-tongued glibness, his ability to talk his way into or out of any situation he happened to find himself in, but this morning, when Sherlock opened his eyes to find John had stayed with him, and had actually slept the whole night, well, morning, by his side, he was at a loss for words.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"You, uhm, you are still - that is - I - didn't think -" He fell back against his pillows and flung his arm over his eyes.

"Sherlock?" John managed to push himself up to sitting, readying himself for whatever was coming next.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Try again?"

Sherlock sat up slowly and looked down, unable to meet John's eyes. "It's just - I didn't know."

John said nothing, just took Sherlock's hand and waited.

Sherlock held John's hand in his, then looked up. John drew in a breath, Sherlock looked scared, and so young, as he fought for the words. "I didn't know it could be like that. I - had always thought -" he shrugged, then worked to summon the words. "I didn't think you could - you would - I've had dreams of you, of us, and they were nothing like -" Sherlock blushed madly and tried to turn away again, but stopped as John smiled at him. "It was better, so much more than I ever - did you mean what you said last night?"

John nodded, and found himself whispering for some reason. "Yeah, course I did."

"The part - where you - told me you loved me?"

"I meant every word I said."

Sherlock blew out a breath and finally smiled at him. "I did too. I - can - do you want tea, or we could get dressed and go get some breakfast -"

"Or we could just stay here, and I could tell you, better yet I could show you how much I love you again, in case you need more evidence."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, then laughed out loud. The joy in that sound did something to John's brain, a short-circuit, perhaps - he had never heard anything so beautiful in his life. When he recovered a few seconds later, he straddled Sherlock's thighs, pushed his hands into Sherlock's curls and kissed him until he remembered breathing was sometimes not so boring.

"I love you, so very much," John whispered when he found his voice again. "So very much."

"So, tea can wait." Sherlock grinned at him before rolling them both so he was looking down into John's darkly blown eyes.

"Yeah, unless you have any objections?"

"None at all."


End file.
